Shunsui Kyōraku
Shunsui Kyōraku (京楽 春水, Kyōraku Shunsui) jest kapitanem 8 Dywizji. Jego porucznikiem jest Nanao Ise. Wygląd Kyōraku rzuca się w oczy przez swoje beztroskie podejście do życia i niezwykły ubiór. Nosi słomkowy kapelusz i różowe Haori. Wygląda dość niechlujnie i ma długie, zawsze uczesane włosy. Charakter W swoim wolnymthumb|left|Shunsui z sake czasie Kyōraku pije sake i leniuchuje w różnych miejscach. Lubi również uganiać się za kobietami, szczególnie za swoją porucznik Nanao Ise oraz za swoją byłą porucznik Lisą Yadomaru, do których zwraca się Lisa-chan, Nanao-chan co bardzo je drażni. Zawsze jest na luzie. Czasami wstawia się za jakąś osobą, która jest o coś oskarżana i próbuje jej pomóc. Kyōraku w przeciwieństwie do innych postaci, zwraca się bardziej potocznie do osób z którymi rozmawia. Do swoich przyjaciół zwraca się po imieniu i dodaje przyrostek formalny (zwrot grzecznościowy). Kyōraku jest spokojnym człowiekiem, który walkę próbuje zastąpić słowami. Shunsui jako jedyna osoba (oprócz Ichigo) zwraca się do generała Yamamoto dosyć nieoficjalnym zwrotem Yama-jii. Historia thumb|left|200px|Kyōraku w młodości Shunsui jest drugim synem bardzo zamożnej rodziny Kyōraku. Pomimo jego arystokratycznego pochodzenia, nie chciał trenować albo się uczyć, nawet wtedy gdy jego mistrz - Yamamoto-Genryūsai powiedział mu, że jest bardzo zdolny jak na swój wiek. Kyōraku jest razem z Retsu Unohaną i Jūshirō Ukitake jednym z najstarszych kapitanów z Gotei 13 - oczywiście oprócz Yamamoto. Razem z Ukitake jest jednym z pierwszych, którzy osiągnęli stopień kapitana (wywodzi się to z treningu z Yamamoto w Akademii Shinigami). Kyōraku jest jedynym, który nie używa form grzecznościowych, kiedy rozmawia z Yamamoto (Yama-jii = dziadek Yama). Kyōraku jest dobrym przyjacielem Ukitake i często współpracuje z nim. Podczas egzekucji Rukii pomaga Ukitake, co pokazuje że jest mu oddany w każdej sytuacji, obojętnie jakie to niesie za sobą konsekwencje. Podczas buntu Bounto otwarcie prowadzi śledztwo w celu odkrycia informacji o przeciwniku. Podczas walk w sztucznej Karakurze razem z Ukitake walczy przeciw Coyote Starrkowi. Shunsui myślał że to Baraggan jest Primera Espada, lecz Starrk zdjął rękawiczkę i pokazał nr 1. Początkowo tylko bawi się z Primerą, lecz po tym jak dostrzegł, że Starrkowi nie jest obojętny los Lilynette to rozpoczęła się prawdziwa walka. Starrk pokazałthumb|left|Shunsui zabija Starrka swoje Resurrección i zawołał Lilynette, która zamieniła się w dwa pistolety na Cero. Jednym wystrzeliwał w stronę Shunsuia deszcz słabszych Cero, a drugim jedno potężne. Wtedy pojawił się Ukitake i swoimi bliźniaczymi mieczami odbił potężne Cero w stronę Starrka. Primera Espada zrobił unik i deszczem słabych Cero powalił Shunsuia na ziemię. Wtedy do akcji wkroczyli Vizardzi. Kiedy Rose i Love zostali pokonani, z cienia Starrka wyszedł Shunsui (dosłownie). Przebił on Espadę swoim Zanpakutou. Wyjaśnił też, że Katen Koykotsu zamienia dziecięce zabawy w realne, i że jego też one dotyczą. Powiedział że w Takaoni wygrywa ten, kto jest wyżej. Z góry zaatakował Starrka. Następnie przy pomocy Kageoni zranił Primerę w nogę (najpierw wsadził miecz w ścianę i wyszedł czubek Zanpakutou z cienia). Kolejną "zabawą" było Irooni (kolory). Kyoraku wypowiedział kolor szary i zranił Coyota w ramię (rana była powierzchniowa, ale on poczuł to jakby stracił rękę). Starrk szybko się w tym zorientował i powiedział kolor biały. Zranił tym kapitana 8 Dywizji w plecy, na co ten w odpowiedzi wypowiedział czarny, zrzucił strój kapitana i zaatakował Starrka ubrany cały na czarno. Tym samym go uśmiercił. Zanpakutō thumb|Shunsui razem z jego zapieczętowanym Zanpakutō Katen Kyōkotsu (花天狂骨, Kwieciste Niebo, Szalona Kość): w zapieczętowanej jest to daishō, czyli dwa miecze. Jeden to tachi, a drugi to wakizashi. Shikai thumb|right|Katen Kyōkotsu w formie ShikaiKomendą uwalniającą shikai jest "Kwiecisty Wiatr Szaleje, a Kwiecisty Bóg Krzyczy, Niebiański Wiatr Szaleje, a Niebiański Demon Szydzi" (花風紊れて花神啼き天風紊れて天魔嗤う, hana kaze midarete, kashin naki, tenpū midarete, tenma warau). Kyōraku ustawia dwa ostrza przeciwko sobie w krzyżu, a następnie rozkrzyżowuje je po wypowiedzeniu komendy uwalniającej i nazwy zanpakutō. Katen Kyōkotsu staje się parą dużych, mocno wygiętych, czarnych ze srebrnymi krawędziami katan. Rękojeść i tsuba są wciąż takie same jak były w zapieczętowanej formie, tyle, że teraz z końca rękojeści zwisają czerwone frędzle. Pomimo, że te miecze stają się identyczne, Shunsui twierdzi, że nadal stanowią jeden wakizashi, a drugi tachi. Specjalne zdolności Shikai: moc Katen Kyōkotsu sprawia, że dziecięce gry stają się realne. Każdy, kto znajdzie się w strefie jej energii duchowej, będzie zmuszony grać według reguł gry, łącznie z posiadaczem Zanpakutō - Kyōraku. Według Shunsuiego "jeśli wygrasz - żyjesz, jeśli przegrasz - umrzesz". frame|right|Bushōgoma *'Bushōgoma' (不精独楽, Leniwy Szczytowy Wir): Shunsui obraca się zarówno z ostrzami, które tworzą wiatr. Ostrza wiatru łączą się tworząc wir, który w zetknięciu z celem przypomina tornado. Atak jest nie tylko niebezpieczny, ale może zdezorientować przeciwnika uwięzionego w nim. *'Takaoni' (嶄鬼, Górski Demon): ten ruch był również używany w walce ze Starrkiem, ale w ataku Starrk ukrył rodzaj ataku. Jednakże Shunsui później wyjaśnia, że z tej "gry", kto jest wyżej "wygrywa". frame|right|Kageoni *'Kageoni' (影鬼, Cień Demona): zasadą tej gry jest to, że każdy, kto stanie na cieniu "przegrywa". Sama gra pozwala manipulować cenie konkurentów na swoją korzyść. Na przykład, Shunsui wykazał zdolność do ukrywania się w cieniu przy użyciu tej techniki, może również kontrolować cienie i używać ich do ataku na przeciwnika. *'Irooni' (艶鬼, Kolorowy Demon): jest to gra polegająca na kolorach, wypowiada się nazwę koloru, który chcesz przeciąć. Jeśli kolor połączenia nie istnieje na ciele, szkoda jest minimalna, nawet jeśli atak zazwyczaj zadaje dużo bardziej poważne rany. Aby uzyskać szkody, trzeba używać kolorów, które zwiększają zagrożenia dla osoby, jak i przeciwnika. Na przykład, ktoś ubrany w czarne szaty i po wypowiedzeniu koloru "czarny", można by wyrządzić ogromne szkody wrogowi. Bankai Nieznane. Ukitake ostrzegł Kyōraku, aby nie uwolnił Bankai "tam, gdzie inni mogą zobaczyć". Moce i Umiejętności *Siła Ofensywna: 90 *Siła Defensywna: 90 *Szybkość: 90 *Kidō: 100 *Inteligencja: 90 *Siła Fizyczna: 70 *'Razem: 530' Ciekawostki *Od całego jego ubioru cenniejsza jest spinka, która znajduje się w jego włosach. *Uważa, że Toushirou Hitsugaya jest geniuszem i możliwe że za sto lat będzie tak silny jak on sam lub nawet go przewyższy. *Kyōraku jest prawdopodobnie najbardziej rozpitym kapitanem, jak nie postacią, w całym Soul Society. * Jest zwolennikiem teorii, iż sake najlepiej smakuje popołudniu; w tym myśleniu wspiera go także Matsumoto Rangiku. * Shunsui jest drugim, najsilniejszym kapitanem w Soul Society. Nawigacja Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Soul Society